Popo
"Anything anyone ever says about me is, or was, true at some point or another." Mr. Popo (AKA The Immortal of Balance) is one of the most powerful beings affiliated with the NLR Canon. Able to assume a varity of forms, from world eaters to speedy hedgehogs, as well as the abiity to absorb the form of any being through phyisical contact, there is almost no challenge Popo cannot overcome, either through superior firepower or through diplomatic negociation. History As an Immortal, Popo's true age is incalcuable. He has existed for countless realities and has taken on an unfathomable amount of forms in that timeframe. What is known is that he was sought out by John Marston, Manager of the NLR at the time, for assistance in interrogating captured prisoners during the Griffin War. Because of his extreme methods, an agreement was reached that he could and would never officially become a member of the NLR in order to give them a plausable deniablity in the event that his actions became public knowledge. In exchange Popo was given wide operative freedom and full jurisdiction of prisoners and the right to interrogate anyone he deemed nessisary without warning in times of war. Once the Griffin War ended, Popo continued to lurk about the HQ, watching people interact and making chili out of the leftover griffins. When Marston turned traitor and destroyed the HQ, Popo aided in the reconstruction, offering antidotes to the nuerotoxin he had supplied to help defend the base. When the Discordians attacked, Popo resumed his duties as the unofficial Interrogation Specialist to help them find out more about their enemy. During the final battle, Popo gave his life to protect Cyan Hide from an explosive Rocket Proppelled Lightsaber Chainsaw that has been caught in her tail. Through some interdimensional trickery however, he was ressurected and began showing his first signs of his godhood by giving a body to Scratch as well as calling in favors with Grim (The Immortal of Death) to resurrect the recently deceased Tommy Oliver as well as Vale. This would prove to be a turning point for Popo as Vale would change him in ways he could not have possibly anticipated. With no enemies to battle and the Discordian's dead, Popo fell back into his routine of screwing around with the mortals of the NLR. One such mortal, Vale, caught his eye and he took to watching her and spending time with her, on occasion granting her gifts from his personal armory as well as a bodyguard in the form of Psycho Pink. In time they grew close and Popo decided to show off his power in an effort to impress her by single handedly destroying Cloudsdale while on a date with Vale, something that would end up haunting him later. Shortly after Giygas took hold of the Moon cutting off Luna's connection to it, causing her to die. Popo, having unknowing gotten Rarity addicted to one of his drugs, attempted to bargain her safety as well as the safety of Giygas's children, in exchange for the return of the moon to Luna. Popo however had greatly overestimated his bargaining position and found himself on the defensive as Giygas used his love for Vale to blackmail him. This encounter was the first of many conflicts between Popo and Giygas, culminating in a battle on the Moon between Giygas and the various forms at Popo's disposal. Giygas won the battle, though only through the use of his Devil Machine. Had they continued to battle Popo would undoubtably have killed him, ending the danger he presented to the world before it began. And though he was sealed into the devil machine and flung into the darkest reaches of space, Popo had one last Ace up his sleeve. His fellow Immortals. Father Time, the strongest of the Immortals, appeared before Giygas who, in his weakened state had no chance of victory against Powers Popo's most notable power is his ability to take the forms of many powerful beings he's encountered over the years. While he has shown several dozen forms, some for combat and others for leisure and fun, it's beleived that not even a faction of them have been revealed. Known Forms Sonic The Hedgehog not done...